The Girl
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Drabble yang sangat pendek dan tak bermakna (?) / RnR Please? :3


The Girl

Author: Shiranai Yukou

Pair: Oz Vessalius x Alice

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

"Nee! Sekolah baru, aku datang!" Seorang lelaki berambut blonde menjulurkan tangannya keatas, setinggi yang ia bisa. Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Tentu saja, setelah melewati perpindahan rumah yang begitu membosankan dan melelahkan, laki-laki bernama lengkap Oz Vessalius tersebut sangat senang karena bisa leluasa keluar rumah sekarang.

Awalnya ia kecewa. Sudah lima hari semenjak kepindahan rumahnya, Oz tidak pernah diijinkan keluar rumah dan dalam pikirannya, ia akan belajar di rumah lagi seperti yang dia lakukan di luar negeri.

"Kau sangat bersemangat sekali, Oz." Sahut Paman Oscar tepat di belakangnya. Lelaki blonde tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. Terkejut dengan kedatangan Paman Oscar yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Paman! Kau membuatku terkejut! Kenapa kau sangat senang melakukan hal seperti ini?" Omelnya yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Paman Oscar terkekeh, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Ini sudah kebiasanku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Paman Oscar mendorong Oz melewati gerbang sekolah yang megah tersebut. "Selamat menjalani hidup barumu, Oz. Pasti berat ya baru pulang dari luar negeri tapi harus sekolah asrama."

OZ menatap Paman Oscar tak percaya. "A-apa?"

Paman Oscar menyodorkan tas beserta koper yang lumayan besar. "Ini semua pakaianmu. Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Kemudian Paman Oscar pun menghilang di atas kereta kuda yang berlalu.

Oz diam membatu. Masih shock dengan apa yang ia dengar. "A-apa?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

"Pama Oscaaaaar!" Teriaknya kesal.

Kalau tahu begini, Oz akan memilih Home Schooling seperti biasa. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan adik kesayangan. Tapi-

"Hahh... Sudahlah."

-Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menerima apapun yang direncanakan Pamannya. Tannya menyeret kopernya masuk ke bangunan yang dinamakan Sekolah tersebut.

Sekolah ini amat besar. Berbangun ala Eropa yang begitu mewah serta terlihat klasik. Cat bangunannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan dan halaman sekolah yang luas serta air mancur di tengah sekolah tersebut sudah bisa dijadikan bukti kalau sekolah ini memang pantas terkenal.

"Eh?" Oz kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu ketika sudah melewati setengah halaman sekolah yang berarti ia di dekat air mancur.

Mata hijaunya mlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian sekolah persis sepertinya sedang duduk di tepi air mancur dengan tatapan sendu.

Oz ingin menyapanya tapi ia terlalu malu. Suaranya tiba-tiba saja tercekat. Namun sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menyapa gadis itu.

"O-ohayou!" Sapanya gugup. Gadis itu pun menoleh cepat tapi bagi Oz, gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Membuat air mata yang ternyata menetes sejak tadi jatuh kemana-mana.

Dan Oz kembali terkejut ketika melihat air mata sang gadis yang menurutnya sangat manis tersebut.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan menunduk. "Jangan hiraukan aku!" Serunya keras. Tangannya tampak menggepal kuat entah alasan apa.

Oz melangkah selangkah, ingin menyentuh bahu sang gadis berambut hitam. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat gadis bernama Alice tersebut menepis tangannya.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Alice menatapnya garang. "Kubilang jangan hiraukan aku! Jangan ganggu aku!" Setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Alice berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Tunggu! Hei! Tunggu! Siapa namamu?!" Oz berusaha mengejar Alice namun tak dapat mengejarnya. Akhirnya, Oz memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat semula, dimana koper dan tasnya sempat tertinggal.

Namun matanya teralih oleh sesuatu yang mengkilat di atas beton yang mengelilingi air mancur. Ia mencoba melihatnya lebih teliti , "Apa ini?" Tangannya mencoba meraih benda tersebut.

"Heh? Gantungan kunci?" Gumam Oz sedikit sweetdrop. Dipikirnya barang apaan. Tapi bentuk gantungan kunci itu lucu. Sebuah kelinci hitam dengan pita merah yang mengikat lehernya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Melihat benda itu, hatinya terasa senang. Diputuskannya untuk membalik gantungan tersebut.

Rasa terkejut kembali menimpanya.

"Namanya Alice? Tapi kenapa ada nama lelaki disini? Elliot? Kenapa ada tanda 'love' diantara dua nama ini?" Tanya Oz beruntun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"

.

.

.

Ini apa? ._. Tiba-tiba adegan fict ini melintas dalam pikiranku. Dengan seragam mereka dan sekolah mereka yang persis dengan sekolah adiknya Oz di anime Pandora Hearts, jadi aku main ngetik asal aja (?) Ini drabble pertamaku dan fict pertamaku di fandom ini. Semoga kalian suka ^^


End file.
